Orphaned on Earth
by lynn243
Summary: Bloom Peters is just a little baby when she needs to leave her kingdom and travel to Earth. She was transported to the care homes because the location Daphne took Bloom was wrong! It leaves Bloom with a different name and no trace of her past! This was someones story that I have taken over. Read plz and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom Peters is just a little baby when she needs to leave her kingdom and travel to Earth. She was transported to the care homes because the location Daphne took Bloom was wrong!**

**It leaves Bloom with a different name and no trace of her past!**

**Read plz and review! **

**Daphne pov.**

I was rushing to the teleport wing. The sirenix book with me, it was the only hope to save Bloom. First I had to find Bloom. I found her with my mother, "Daphne teleport Bloom somewhere NOW!" she screamed, she handed me Bloom and I ran to the teleport station.

The witches were coming so I quickly found a location EARTH:

**_Earth is the third planet from the Sun, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the world, the Blue Planet, or by its Latin name, Terra._**

I had an idea. Putting Bloom with a woman who has a damaged womb will be good. So I pressed the button, Bloom was gone… WAIT I PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON!

**15YEARS LATER**

**Blooms pov.**

My name is Rebecca Anderson. Don't be mean; it's not my real name. I'm curtain my mum would have given me a beautiful name – though upsettingly I have not turned out that romantic!

She must have hugged me close when I was little. ! My cute little girl, my cute… Ella? Shelly? Kimberly? Jane?

I like to think my hair was long when I was a baby. An infant with RED hair as sin is abomination, spawn of the Devil… HA! Matron Summary, as she tugs my reddish, orangey hair. Once when I cheeked her happily, calling her Matron Nut cracker, she went as red as an Apple and pulled a patch of my hair. It took me two, three, four, five months to grow back!

Sometimes I think of my mum… waiting for me in her mansion, calling my name wondrously. I know my mum wouldn't mock me. She held me close; she rubbed her cheek over my flaming head. She loved my hair so much. She must've cut half of my hair and kept it in a golden locket… she loved me dearly.

I know i was poor, puny little thing I was! Miss welling told me it was impossible to remember when I was little but I do!

I remember the worst day in my life, this may sound silly… but I believe in fairies. My teacher Nurse dang thinks that's a sin but in my eyes… its not!

My big sister Daphne picked me up from my mum and… I don't remember! I always longed to remember what happened. What happened in my past? Who shall know I am stuck in an orphanage waiting for someone to pick me up… but Matron says that it won't happen because I'm as devilish as the Satan himself! I know that's crazy but I do get ticked off at times.

I needed to stay with someone so I was adopted by a woman named Florence. She had brown hair and Blue quilts to cover her chest under. She adopted me with a boy named Gary, Gary hobo.

**Long ago in the cab**

"This is Master Gary Hobo, fresh from the orphanage!" I heard laughing and cooing and clapping. I was left alone. I screamed and more people came back to me. "No chance of forgetting Rebecca Anderson, annoying Devil she is!" laughed the cab lady. I was placed in strong hands. _That wasn't my mother! _But it was close enough. I struggled to get comfort and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sent into a house at the country. I was happy… I think I was laughing and cooing! Well…? "My mover!" somebody will shout, "oh Red, you'll be my little one ALLWAYS… now give me a hug!" Florence told him. Everyone in the house saw him hugging us, so they joined in. "My little diamond, why aren't you joining in?" asked Mother, "Mother I am a big boy… I don't do hugs!" Said the boy. "Oh come on, Kyle… Zachary, Kathryn and Maryann also I have joined in and we are older than you!" Charlene told him. Kyle had no chose he came and had a hug.

"Why don't you hold the skinny one-" that's me, I'm the Skinny one! To them I was babbling and laughing, "Oh look, she's happy!" Kyle jumped; he took me from Mothers hand and rocked me like a baby. "wow, she's quiet now!" Maryann laughed. "well lets pray she won't die on him now, she's way to SKINNY, lets fatten her up!" Mother suggested.

I knew I was going to enjoy life with Kyle. He took me everywhere. He was 7 but he sure did have a nice time with me… we made a cup out of wood and everything.

I sometimes have nightmares. About this woman name Daphne… she's so bright and beautiful… I wish I was her!

I lived in the cottage for clean 5 years. One day Red and Kathryn were shipped off back to the orphanage… I didn't know that they were orphanes, the day I came to the cottage I didn't really like Red but now he is gone… I miss him dearly.

Papa said that me and Gary might go to the foundling place too!

I just hope its not soon…

**Hey I'll update too, thanks to THORN and LYNN243!**

**Thanx for the review you guys, and to you other people plz review!**

**Cause I will give shout outs to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really sad, so get comfortable!**

**Remember Rebecca is now 5 and because Red and Kathryn went to the orphanage when they were 5… do you think Rebecca and Gary will go to?**

**Rebecca (Bloom) pov.**

I was woken up by my mum. "Rebecca wake-up!" she yelled at me, "Mother… it is 3 in the morning, I want to SLEEP!" I screamed. "Not now, maybe tomorrow… Maybe never!" she howled, "what do you mean never Mother? You know I didn't sleep early yesterday" I told her, instead of leaving me she DRAGGED me to the bath! "MuM!" I wailed, "What?" she asked. "Why is Gary up?" I asked. Mother looked at me, "don't you ever keep quiet?" she asked me. Just then Gary and Kyle came out.

"Mum what is going on?" asked Kyle, "oh, Kyle… I'm just taking the kids out" she said in the softest way she could. "Well, can I come?" he asked. Mother froze. "You know what's going on Kyle!" she told him, "I know but Reb-" he got cut off by me, "where I am going?" I asked. Mother froze. "Darling… you're going to the orphanage" She told me, a tear streamed down her face. "Why can't you keep me hear?" I asked, "You know if I could you, Red, Kathryn AND Gary could have lived hear with me!" She told me. Gary started screaming, "You cry baby… your going to wake-up the others!" I yelled. And in fact they DID!

"What in the heavens is going on?" Asked Charlene, "Well, Gary and Rebecca are going of to the orphanage" Kyle told them. There was a big silent, "my name might not even BE Rebecca!" I screamed, "Shut up, of cause it is!" Maryann told me. "NO, I won't… my name could be _Alice, Kate, Sarah, Sarah, Jane, Dally, Holly, Hetty, Samantha, Polly, Jemmy, Cristal! _All these names might be mine" I bellowed, at this Kyle was boiling with rage. "What do you expect she isn't even you real Sister!" Gary growled, he was looking mostly at Kyle. "Stop this at once and put ON your boots!" Mother hissed. As me and Gary made our selves outside, we could here yelling and screaming.

**Mother/ Florence, pov.**

How dare those children say something like that! Zachary, Maryann and Charlene were shocked. "Mother why?" asked Charlene, she was nearly crying. "Charlene, what can I do? They will capture me… chain me up! What will they do to you? My REAL children!" I told them. I heard crying out of the door, I peeped through the door and saw Gary crying. "Lets run away!" Rebecca whispered. Before I could run after them, they were gone. "Ah! All you children get your torches and go and look for Rebecca and Gary!" I screamed, how could Rebecca be so irresponsible?

**Blooms pov.**

We were running so fast. "Rebecca do you think we could ever go back?" asked Gary, "NO, NEVER!" I shouted. Just then Gary bumped into someone. "Hello, and who may you be?" he asked, "I am Rebecca and this is-" I got cut off by Gary. "I'm Jack, Jack Middleton" he told the man. "Oh Rebecca, and I never knew Gary you were a bottle of milk!" (Like, really soft) the man told him. "Oh, I was on my way to pick you guys up. Why, did you run away?" he told Gary. "Yes, sie- sir!" Gary told him. "Well I'll give your mother a call and you'll come with me!" he told us.

**In the orphanage**

We finally arrived. Gary and I were separated, "ma'am me and Gary need to STAY together!" I told the lady who was looking after me, "ha, not going to happen… Boys and Girls stay in different places!" she told me, I wanted to use my old trick… WAH! OK "WAH, WHA, WAH, WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA!" I cried for ages until the lady said I'll see him tomorrow.

**HAY EVERYONE.**

**SHOUT OUT TO LYNN234 AGAIN. PLZ REVIEW YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! You guys are the best… hey, so first I'm going to tell you the answers to your questions!**

**Also um… say stuff!**

**_AWESOME story! PLEASE update soon. I REALLY want to know if Stella's going to find Bloom. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE SOON!_**

**_A: well I don't think Stella is the one! But I may try to put it in_**

**Haley: **Florence is a bad mother, and peek to Gary hobo! What kind of name is that?

**A: well the name is stupid. I know… I was thinking of sir names and that popped up!**

How could Daphne have mistaken to put Bloom in Mike and Vanessa's arms?

**A: well you guys know Daphne was young then, so she had mistaken it.**

**Cannit: **Please update soon! I REALLY like this story and what's Bloom's age in this chapter?

**A: Bloom is 5.**

**_Back to reality!_**

**Blooms pov.**

**In the orphanage**

I was taken into a Dorm, "here!" the Matron let out a sigh. "_You're_ going to be a big TROUBLE young Rebecca. You only came and you're starting!" She stared at me. "Miss" I called out, "Matron!" she shouted at me. "Matron, I-I really want to know why I'm here!" I shrieked in an angry voice. She tugged me close to her, "we don't want your hair getting in the way of your work, do we?" she asked. "No? I think I look kind of cute!" I told her. The Matron looked at me. "Now, Rebecca, do you want your hair cut off!" she shrieked. I started trembling, my lips were drooping and I felt my heart tearing apart. Just then I started to cry. "Oh Rebecca… I can't abide tears" she said. She pulled me close to her and gave me a hug. "Let me do your hair up" she told me.

I sat on the chair and she put my hair in a bun. I stood up. "Ok, let me take _those _clothes of and you will put a clean, Blue Gown on" she told me. I smiled and made my way to the Dorm. Were my clothes _really _that bad?

**Stella's pov.**

I'm a little girl. I am the princess of solaria! Ain't I pretty? I will be queen someday, and I'll have my prince charming!

Well apart from that… I'm CRAZY. I always am, but something's odd… REALLY odd! I keep on having dreams about this orange haired girl.

She's a _teeny, weeny _bit cuter than me. In my dreams… she keeps saying "come get me!" but how? Something tells me she ain't a Fairy! :( and that's a bit annoying… cause she can't come here. She's like my best friend… even though I haven't met her.

I just need to wait…

**Blooms pov.**

**In the orphanage**

I was stripped into a blue, clean Gown. I loved it, it was not as pretty as my fairy costume… but that'll do!

I pranced around the common room, as my hair flicked behind. "oh, Rebecca, your hair!" a woman shouted. "I am Miriam" she told me.

_**shout out to THORN, HANNAH, LYNN 243, CANNIT, kOOLkAT, hALEY AND A GUEST!**_

_**I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS TOOK YOUR REVIEW! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own winx club  
**

**Bloom s view**

I pranced around the common room, as my hair flicked behind. "oh, Rebecca, your hair!" a woman shouted. "I am Miriam" she told me. she nealt down to my height."I am your new mother Rebecca. you are going to come home with me and Live with me. And you Gary is coming as well. They told me that you and Gary are really close I could never separate you two."

I began to spin around screaming "YAYAYAYAYA" She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. She picked me up.

"Lets go tell Gary that he is coming home with us." She carried me over to were the boys were and I say Gary. she put me down and I ran to him.

"Gary, Gary, Miss mirium" I tried to pronounce it the best I could. "She says we going home with her." He looked over at the women who had been carrying me and she nodded her head.

"Yayaya." he rapped his arms around me. We hated being separate.

"Well Gary I am Miriam. it is nice to meet you. Now lets go I have pizza coming to our home."

"Pizza" we both yelled eyes wide.

"Yes come on." we walked out of the orphanage and into a black car. We both waved to the orphanage as we left heading to a new home. We got to the new house and ran up to the door both ready for pizza. There was a loud crash from inside the house we were going to go in.

**Ok I know this is short but I hope you liked it I really want to thank everyone for commenting it means a lot. please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There are a few errors I know but its just when the kids talk so you know that they do have a hard time with words.  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own winx **

We both got so scared and hugged each other. She came over to us. "Whats that?" I asked, looking up at Miriam.

"I don't know Rebecca." she took out her key and unlocked the door. "Stay right there ok." We both nodded our heads. she walked in and we both heard glass shattering. We both screamed. Miriam came running to us. "Are you two OK?" she nealed down and put her arms around us. "Everything will be alright." A blue SUV pulled up and a man got out of the car.

"Whats wrong hunny, why are you three not inside yet getting ready for dinner?"

"MS. Mirium, who's he?" asked Gary

"Gary, Rebecca this is Orital. He is my husband." we both nodded understanding. "We just got robbed."she said to Orital. " The house is a mess. I had it all ready for these two. Lucky we were not inside yet." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Well I am calling the cops how about you take the kids out to eat while I deal with this." She nodded her head. she picked us up and brought us to the car. making sure we were all buckled up we left to go to a restaurant.

"What would you two like to eat?" Gary looked out the window.

"A hambiger." He said

"what about you Rebecca."

"A hamburg sounds yummy." We pulled over to McDonald's and went in. Miriam went and ordered use all some food. We went over to a table and began to eat our burgers.

"You know you can call me mom if you want." We just kept eating. There was not much talking while we eated and we left back to the house. There were flashing of lights everywhere.

"Mommy why are there so many lights."I asked. The car was stopped and she turned and looked at me with a great big smile on her face.

"The police, probably need to check everything out." She pulled into the driveway and we all got out. Miriam lead us to the front and we went in. There were a few cops standing around and looked at us. "Come on you too lets go to the kitchen I know we have ice cream." Miriam helped us onto the stools because we were too short. she put the ice cream on the island and grabbed a few bowls and spoons. Then walked into the other room to see Orital and the cops.

"What do you think of them?" I asked Gary

"I love them, plus we are together." A cop walked in and stood across from us.

"Hey, how are you two? This must be scary for you. Mr. Sparks said today was when you were coming home and this is what happened." We both nodded our heads.

"Sir can you open the ice cream for us please." I smiled,nealing on the stool and pointed to the ice cream on the table.

"Sure just sit down we don't want you to fall." he opened up the container and scooped us both a bowl of ice cream. "Enjoy" I looked at the ice cream then at the cop. Gary started to eat the ice cream.

"Mr. Is there nuts in this?" he looked at the container and then back at me.

"Yes, why?"

"Gary can't have nuts. Ms mom! Ms mommy!" I began to shout. She came quickly around the corner. "Gary can't have nuts." she pulled the bowl away from him.

"Ms mommy I wanted that." the cop was in shock.

"Did you give then the ice cream?" He nodded his head. She turned away from him. "Gary please spit the ice cream out." He did what she asked and was fine. "Good catch Rebecca." I smiled. "Well come on you too its been a long day and its already eight." she picked us up and brought us to a room up stairs. We were brought to a room with two beds. "This is were you two will sleep." We changed into pj's and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it. this is what i did for my snow day. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a while and I really have needed to work on my school work but I felt bad for not writing anything in a while. Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

The next morning we got up and changed into some cloths. Gary grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I tripped on the second step down and we both went tumbling forward. We hit the last step and both started to cry. Miriam came quickly down the stairs. "Whats wrong you too?"

"Gary, Is a poop head!"

"Rebecca pushed me down the stairs!" We were both yelling at each other.

"Orital!" She yelled up the stairs. We heard a grown from up stairs.

"ahhhh a monster" I yelled.

"No, no, no, that's just Orital he was tired from everything yesterday."

"Ohhhh" I said

"Rebecca you are a cheken"

"No you is a cheken"

"Please stop it, you too lets go into the kitchen." She helped us up onto the stoles. "Well lets get you breakfast."

"We don't get beakfest"said Gary

"Why not?"

"We are not good and only the big kids get it."

"Well now both of you get it" Said a voice from behind us. We turned around. I gave him a big smile, both Miriam and Orital seemed familiar to me.

"Gary, Rebecca this is your Dad, Orital." I tryed to look at him better and I fell out of my seat. Everyone gasped as I barley hit the ground and a black light shone around me. He helped me back up. There was a great big smile on his face almost like he knew something I did not know. "Well, I was thinking the four of us could go shopping this morning. After we eat something." She put cereal into four bowls. I started to pick out the o's and eating them. We finished and got ready to leave. Miriam made sure we were in the car all buckled up. I zoned out as she drove us to the mall. "Rebecca Hold your dads hand. Gary you are going to hold my hand." We both nodded our heads as they helped us out of the car. Orital Grabbed my hand as we all walked into the mall. Miriam put her very dark red hair into a pony tail. It seemed like she was looking for someone. We were walking down the hall when I saw a pet store. I dropped Oritals hand and Gary pulled away from Miriam. We ran to the window and were looking in.

"would you both like to choose a pet?" I turned and had the biggest smiling face ever. "I assume yes" We went inside.

**Hope you like the story I know it is short but thats all I could think of and some of the words are ment to be spelled wrong. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gary and I were looking at all the animals in the pet shop. Gary stopped in front of of a bunch of rabbits. "Ms. mommy I want that one" he pointed to a rabbit that was hopping around. "can we gets it peas?"

"Of course we can." someone came over to help them out. they got everything that he need and were waiting on me. "Rebecca did you make up your mind yet?" I shook my head.

"Well you have to make a choose soon." I was looking at all the dogs. "do you want the fluffy puppy?"

"NO"

"How about the one that looks like a hot dog?"

"NO"

"Please choose one Rebecca." I looked for a few more min.

"Ms. Mommy, I want that one." I pointed to a small dog that was black and brown.

"Are you sure sweat heart" said Orital. I nodded my head. The women who helped Gary came over.

"That is a great dog. she is the runt of the litter and a rare bread."

"Really" Said Orital.

"Now, you should go choose a leash and collar for your puppy." said the nice women I went over and picked out red of both. Next thing I know the dog was out of the cage and we left the store.

"Thank you" I said

"Dank you" said Gary. Miriam went and started to buy me and Gary all sorts of cloths that she loved on us. It took almost all day. We all went back into the car and went home. We got out and went inside. We went inside and sat down in front of the TV to watch cartoons when Orital called for us. We both went running toward him when I stopped. I was having a vision of a women in orange.

"Ohh Rebecca you look so nice. I need you to tell mom and dad that they need to come home and bring you too with them. You two are actually their Children. My name is Da." she faded away. I found Orital and Gary talking in the kitchen.

"Mr. Daddy I had a vision about a lady she said that you need to go home and bring us. She said we were your real kids and her name was da, then she vanished.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for any spelling errors. please read and review.**


End file.
